A Certain Saiyan World trip
by Day XingJian
Summary: Destroyer of Worlds, Saiyan Carters. What do those eyes see as he travels through different worlds?
1. Chapter 1: saiyan

**Note** : By the way, I'm Chinese, my English might be a bit messed up sometimes (if you see any errors, please tell me, it would be very helpfull) and this is also my very first fanfiction.

* * *

It was a small encounter, is a story of growing up. Encounter, Parting, Combat, pure and beautiful. It was probably only the people of that era will have a dream. But is this dream, added a small debris. This is the arrangement of God or the devil's plot? Now, also don't know.

No corner of the universe, countless stars release their self glow. In universe, a spaceship high-speed flying by. But is if the lens is near, wll see the spaceship very tattered.

spaceship inside the situation is very alarming, primitive people in spaceship activities, high-tech spaceship and primitive people, this is very acosmia feeling. But, if know who they are, perhaps no one would laugh. They are the strongest fight ethnic of this universe, saiyan.

Crazy and strong, peoples like to listen of the beautiful words. But Saiyan they do not time listen now, because they situations is very bad. Saiyan native planet because is about to destroy, so they take a spaceship leave.

A tall saiyan sad and called King Vegeta of the speak. "King Vegeta, we have very little food, if we can not find new food, we will maintain less than 2 weeks!"

"It's ok, except the high fighters, reduce the supply of other the people, low fighters, let they yourself think of a way."

The man intends to say anything, but in King Vegeta grim eyes, he is honestly closed his mouth

Although the is that does not matter, but can climb the throne, he is not only a strong combat effectiveness, King Vegeta is understand, if there is not enough low fighters to support, even if all the high fighters survived there is alos not much significance. That although the first ethnicity of the universe listen very powerful, But the enemy is numerous, They are not can beat so many enemies, unless…

In he was worried about the time of the race, several saiyan technical staff of the King Vegeta suddenly issued a surprise call. "King, king, position su2675xz there is life reaction!"

"What?!"

King Vegeta after hearing, speak loudly. "You turn on the detector, hurry up!"

According to the King Vegeta's order, a huge planet appeared on the screen. This a huge planet, and the surface was covered with red blood of the atmosphere. And on that planet. All over the planet's huge city, towering architecture. This all show a high degree of scientific and technological capabilities.

Silence for a few seconds, King Vegeta speak. "Communicate with them, Said that our spacecraft had a problem, hoping to help us."

"Yes, sir."

According to King Vegeta's instructions, Communicate staff send a message.

After two hours of waiting, saiyan received a message.

"Here is Planet Plant, saiyans, welcome your arrival. Please follow our landing the designated location."

After a series of talks, they last reached an agreement. This is what he saw in the book, is 150 years before of things.


	2. Chapter 2: Deginning

Originally felt - is dark and cold.

It was like a coffin filled with water.

Did not give up, head, chest, hands, feet. Every part of the body to move.

After dozens of struggles, and finally, finally opened his eyes.

At first glance to see the - is endless shining stars.

In 717 AD, Planet Plant added a new of race -Saiyan.

In all respects, the of Tuffle's body is quite poor. Planet Plant's gravity is 10 times the equivalent of ordinary planet, but rely on excellent gravity technology, they successfully overcome the harsh environment. And because of the long-term peace from the harsh environment, their physical degradation is quite serious.

But they have not been eliminated, on the contrary in the universe also with great prosperity and boast.

To the body degradation as a price, they have in and technology has been great development. High-tech so that they almost get rid of all the diseases, even in the navigation between the planet and colonization can be achieved.

Under normal thinking, their shadow should spread all over the universe, but they are not the king of the universe.

Why?

The answer is simple, in this universe, their high-tech can not be compared to a powerful ethnicity. Can resorted to comparable to Tuffle the strongest weapon attacks, even the most advanced fighter can not catch up with them.

In the exploration of other galaxies, they know of this painful fact, in front of many powerful races. They technology con not compete.

As a result, the Tuffle space development program ushered in a long pause.

And the arrival of the Saiyan, broke the pause.

Suddenly approached Planet Plant's saiyan spacecraft, let Tuffle's space development program was launched again.

Saiyan is a fighting race, the whole race in the universe has a strong combat effectiveness, with a strong combat power and violent personality in the universe left a lot of legend.

But the relative, their number is very rare, there is no perfect culture, although there is a hierarchy, but too is only a on combat hierarchy.

Tuffle knew about these things and negotiated with Saiyan's leader, King Vegeta. The purpose is very simple, Saiyan will become their they "combat power", as the shield and spear of their universe development.

As a deal, to provide them with basic necessities, and better than anything else, to give them a good battlefield. For this transaction, it goes without saying that King Vegeta chose to accept.

In the away of the planet's aboriginal Tuffle's high-tech city, is rude and original Saiyan residence.

In the corner of the open street, a child about three years old, wearing a beast skin clothes, behind the Saiyan characteristics of the tail leisurely shaking.

Planet Plant, Tuffle, King Vegeta, Saiyans. Side he speak these strange and words in he mind, side into the depths of memory.

"Dragon Ball…" He speak veary low sound, in a that on one people hear except himself.

His name is wang…No, now calling Carters, is descendants of the Saiyan warrior. Have the memory of the Dragon Ball, and of world largest irregular.

Stop thinking, Carters returned to their home, now the number Saiyans less to the pitiful, so long as you are people, there will be home.

In the Carters memory, Planet Vegeta is the home of saiyan, but it does not know Planet Vegeta have Tuffle.

Now, After determining yourself in the world of Dragon Ball, he produced a doubt, Saiyan, fighting race, and other aspects come look, this should be the quot Dragon Ball quot in the world, but quote Planet Plant and Tuffle of these strange words, let him have a doubt.

Now, After determing myself in the world of Dragon Ball, he produced a doubt, saiyan, fight ethnic, and other aspects come look, this should be "Dragon Ball" worl, but these strange word 'Planet Plant' and 'Tuffle', let him have adoubt.

He's not a hanatical Anime fan, though not particularly obsessed with anime, but he alos is remembers the classic works Dragon Ball.

In he of the memory, Frieza hiring Saiyan, but Frieza very be afraid Super Saiyan of the power, so, he need extinction Siayan.

Carters's memory is not wrong, the wrong is the times.

He knew the Saiyan history is a few years later, the rebellion led by King Vegeta, take Tuffle wiped out and finally Planet Plant renamed planet Vegeta.

Now, the story is officially staged, there is still some time left.


	3. Chapter 3: Practice

Well, began to practice it, ha, why, bsceuse the practice is man's romantic, saiyan = practice, this equation is suitable in whatever era.

The dawn of the morning some dazzling, Carters a yawn, he quickly climbed from the bed, simple clothes and then he ran out of the city, came to a prior find space for site.

Now, need to know the state of the myself body, this body has exactly what ability must want know.

"Well, then begin, first of all power." Looking around, Carters found a large stone about 1 meters in height. He holding stones with both hands. Then a roar, the rock is lifted slowly.

Heavy, very heavy, adhere to less then 10 secdons just put down the stones. If he carry on, may de will crushed to death. In order to know self strength, let to self crushed to death, that's big joke the.

Looking some hyperemia's arms, he shook his head and took a deep breath, letting 'Ki' flow in his at arms. It's like putting your hand in warm water, and the pain in your arm begins to disappear.

After a few minutes of recovery, until the original pain has been disappear almost. He began a test.

Jump, over 7 meters. The record holder of the pole vault is also not have this terror height.

Velocity, 100 meters, specific how many minutes is not clear, but definitely not more then 5 seconds.

Sight…hearing…smells…

After a series of tests, Carters judge about out of their physical quality is probably about 3 times of the normal adult man.

Power, explosive force, velocity are different.

And, in the case of use Ki, the value basically increase can by 1 times. According to his point of view, this's very surprising, but in saiyan among is very common, in the whole universe, even the rankings all no.

And he remembered that just Vegeta born namely 1000 combat effectiveness, and Broli was 10000, Carters could noth help shaking his head, but there was what good humble, as to think of Kakarotto.

Yes, I ought to strive.

After the basic ability measurement was finish, Carters decided to do one thing, that's, as long as people who have seen Dragon ball will want to do.

"Ka!" Originally in the body freely flowing 'Ki' gradually concentrated under the constraint of will. "Me!" Carters's hands began to create a small blue energy. "Ha!" The blue energy began to enlarged. "Me!" Aura burst. "Haaaaa!"

Instantly, the energy ball hit a stone 2 meters high, a loud noise,most of the stones were smash by explosion.

Carters fell to the ground, even a little finger not can move. Even if the is Saiyan, also have are still limits, becausa he is just a child at the age of 3.

Carters like as a sleepwalking as went back to his room. Because of physical and mental fatigue, it is almost in the instantly of lying in bed get into the dream just among.

727 AD, Planet Plant, Hayek plain, forest.

Several days of rain finally stopped, the branched with a dew wet with rain, the whole forest was unique, in an artificial open ground, a young boy standing quietly in the.

The boy was probably 11 to 12 years old, with dark hair, black iris, 4'2" height, and a muscle like steel, at random a station, it gives people a mightiness feeling.

The clear spirit such as mirror polished, Carters began his practice.

"Hoo…" Inhale deeply, then spit it out slowly. Let the into the body air instantly huge, it makes the body's Ki more flexible and more lengthy sublimation.

Once, twe times, ten times, a hundred times… not the graceful movements of a breath without chaos, the which can almost be called sage.

Don't know what time, from not to hear, to the end like as a air-blower made a loud sound in the forest, if you listen to it, you will find it is issued by a boy breath sound.

Suddenly, the deafening noise disappeared and the forest began to quiet.

Carters moved hand, hundreds of millions of leaves flew like darts, and when they were about to contact the body of Carters, the leaves fell one after another in the next second. And in an instant, his two palms waved. The leaves falling, but he hit let leaves not fall. And in an instant, his two palms waved.

In afar, a huge green shadow, a swirling around the a figure， and it actions become more rapid, leaves more and more quickly, and the green circle around him began to expand. After a few minytes, he dropped his hands and scattered his strength. The leaves slowaly fell, forming a huge green circle around him.

"Already…10 years."

As the literally says, Carters came to Dragon Ball the world has been 10 years, because the Saiyan is laissez faire, in addition to the study of combat and periodic reports, basically is the main of free. Moreover, because the population is too small, the superior fighters do not need to be sent to other planets . He does not need to invade other planets until he is 12. But for the likes fighting Saiyan generally speak, which is quite unbearable.

But for Carters, who has prelife's soul, it's not a problem. In fact, he wants more time to exercise. But for this reason, alienated by the same generation.

In the open space, 10 years, like a day's time, Carters waving fists, these ten years, every day he arranged very tight, the morning is usually sober at six, wake up and then began to eat. After eating breakfast, began to exercise to basis of the body. Beat a heavy burden squat jump, a long distance sprint. After 3 hours of basic exercise. Began combat training, from the instructors learned a variety of fighting skills.

After lunch and a nap for a total of more than one hour, after a brief warm-up, began to train the Dragon Ball most commonly used "Ki", the Ki Burst Sphere release force size, direction control. 'Ki' control and feel.

After training to 7pm, he stopped exercising, adjusted his breathing for half an hour, then returned to his place for dinner, a bath, and then read. That's right, reading. In fact, he their level of knowledge in Tuffle is the illiteracy, every evening to spare 3 hours to learn all kinds of knowledge, reading is his prelife's biggest hobby, so every day reading is very happy.

Rubbed he tired eyes, he laid down his books and prepared to go to bed, but at this moment the communicator rang. A brief message made him keep his eyes open.

"I'm King Vegeta, all saiyan gather!"


End file.
